


Alleviating Boredom

by kakairupowns (miharu)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-09
Updated: 2009-05-09
Packaged: 2017-10-18 08:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miharu/pseuds/kakairupowns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The three youngest crew members figure out how to keep busy during downtime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alleviating Boredom

Usopp stuck his tongue out of his mouth in concentration, adjusting his hold on the paintbrush as he added some finishing touches. Smirking in satisfaction, he sat back to admire his work.

“So Luffy, what do you think?” He gestured to his work of art with a grand flourish, his smirk taking on a smug edge.

Luffy bounded over from the other side of the deck, carrying Chopper on his head.

“Oooh, Usopp! That’s awesome!” His smile almost split his face as he beamed. Chopper nodded enthusiastically, humming his agreement. Usopp basked in their praise.

“Wait, wait. It needs more color!” With that Luffy ran to Usopp’s workshop, returning with several small tubes of paint and some extra brushes. Together, the three of them set to work.

Several minutes later, three satisfied faces admired their handiwork.

Zoro grumbled, slowly waking from his nap. He blinked a few times and yawned, rubbing a hand across his eyes. His face felt sticky and tight, but when he glanced at his hand there was nothing there. Puzzled, he stood up and strode across the deck.

He passed a porthole, catching a glimpse of his reflection. Zoro stopped dead, leaning in for a closer look. His face was a collage of different designs, each one a various color of the rainbow. Spinning around angrily, he spotted the culprits.

Usopp, Chopper, and Luffy stood side-by-side, identical looks of innocence on their faces.

“That’s it! Get over here, you morons!” Zoro snarled and pounced, and they scattered like the wind, howling with laughter as they desperately looked for good hiding places.

Zoro tackled Luffy, and they tumbled across the grass, bowling into Usopp along the way. They quickly became a jumble of limbs, hopelessly entangled like a giant rubber-band ball.

Business as usual for the Strawhats.


End file.
